finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon's Neck Coliseum/Flowcharts
Each flowchart is structured as a tree with wagers converging to common rewards until it reaches the root. If the root item is used as a wager, its reward is directly to the top right. This is useful for taking a quick glance at all other items that will converge to a common desirable useful item, such as Genji Armor, Growth Egg, Rename Card, or Tintinnabulum. Underlined items are involved in infinite wagering loops, and chain-wagering that item will inevitably result in receiving the same item again. No loop in the Colosseum system is longer than two items, so wagering a Tintinnabulum will yield a Growth Egg, and wagering that Growth Egg will yield the Tintinnabulum. Eight specific items (the Blood Sword, the Burning Fist, the Force Armor, the Magus Robe, the Memento Ring, the Red Jacket, the Stoneblade and the Viper Darts) always yield themselves as the reward. Items are not included in these flowcharts if no other wager can result in that item as a reward and if wagering that item will result in the Typhon/Elixir battle anyway. For all such items, see default below. *Item Obtainability Codes: (B) Buyable, (D) Monster Drop, (S) Stealable, (M) Metamorphosize Extended Chains Tintinnabulum(M,D) × Dark Force → Growth Egg(M) ├ Growth Egg(M) × Muud Suud ├ Megalixir(S) × Siegfried └ Miracle Shoes(M) × Tyrannosaur └ Rename Card × Fiend Dragon ├ Elixir(B,D) × Cactuar │ ├ default × Typhon │ ├ Antidote(B,S,D,M) × Typhon │ ├ Dagger(B,S) × Typhon │ │ ├ Brigand's Glove(S) × Vasegiatta │ │ │ ├ Thief's Bracer(S) × Amduscias │ │ │ └ Thief's Knife(S) × Wartpuck │ │ └ Gladius × Shambling Corpse │ │ └ Ultima Weapon × Great Behemoth │ ├ Diamond Helm(B,S) × Typhon │ │ └ Crystal Helm(B,M) × Duel Armor │ │ └ Genji Helm(D) × Fortis │ │ └ Royal Crown × Aspidochelon │ │ └ Hypno Crown × Great Malboro │ │ └ Red Cap × Gorgimera │ ├ Gravity Rod(B) × Typhon │ │ ├ Punisher × Aspidochelon │ │ └ Rainbow Brush × Test Rider │ ├ Magicite Shard(S) × Typhon │ │ └ Phoenix Down(B,S,D,M) × Cactuar │ ├ Swordbreaker(S) × Typhon │ │ └ Assassin's Dagger(M) × Test Rider │ │ └ Valiant Knife × Baalzephon │ └ Zephyr Cloak(B) × Typhon │ └ Air Anchor(S) × Primeval Dragon │ ├ Cursed Ring × Muud Suud │ │ └ Cursed Shield(M) × Daedalus │ └ Genji Armor(D) × Glasya Labolas │ └ Nutkin Suit(S) × Aspidochelon │ └ Moogle Suit(S) × Cherry │ └ Chocobo Suit(S) × Ahriman │ └ Tabby Suit(S) × Vector Lythos └ Merit Award × Covert ├ Cat-Ear Hood × Slagworm │ ├ Impartisan(D,S,M) × Weredragon │ └ Saucer(S) × Brachiosaur │ └ Tortoise Shield(S,D) × Muud Suud │ ├ Aegis Shield × Glasya Labolas │ └ Reed Cloak(S,D,M) × Gorgimera └ Excalipoor(B) × Onion Dasher Dragon Horn(D) × Gorgimera → Gold Hairpin ├ Celestriad(S,D) × Vector Chimera │ └ Soul of Thamasa(S) × Behemoth King ├ Gold Hairpin × Great Malboro │ ├ Crystal Orb(S,D) × Glasya Labolas │ │ └ Muscle Belt(S,D) × Weredragon │ └ Ribbon(S,M) × Dark Force ├ Safety Bit(S,M) × Tonberry └ Ward Bangle × Yojimbo ├ Lich Ring(D,M) × Death Machine ├ Molulu's Charm × Outsider └ Snow Scarf × Yojimbo └ Behemoth Suit(D) × Outsider Red Jacket(S) × Vector Chimera → Red Jacket(S) ├ Bone Club(S) × Test Rider │ ├ Death Tarot × Aspidochelon │ ├ Rising Sun(S) × Weredragon │ │ └ Pinwheel(S) × Aspidochelon │ │ └ Fuma Shuriken(B,S) × Chaos Dragon │ └ Sniper(B) × Glasya Labolas │ └ Dragon Claws × Test Rider │ └ Wing Edge × Gorgimera └ Mirage Vest × Vector Chimera └ Thornlet(S,M) × Aspidochelon └ Force Shield(S,D) × Dark Force └ Paladin's Shield × Demon Knight Flame Shield(M,S) × Metal Hitman → Ice Shield(S,M) ├ Falchion(B) × Outsider │ └ Soul Sabre(S) × Aspidochelon │ └ Organyx(M) × Behemoth King │ ├ Flametongue(B,S,D) × Great Malboro │ ├ Icebrand(B,D) × Gamma │ ├ Thunder Blade(B) × Muud Suud │ └ Zantetsuken(D) × Covert │ └ Lightbringer × Gamma │ └ Ragnarok(S) × Daedalus └ Ice Shield(S,M) × InnoSent └ Crystal Mail(B,M) × Covert Murakumo(S,D) × Galypdes → Holy Lance(D) ├ Holy Lance(D) × Death Machine ├ Kagenui × Test Rider ├ Magus Rod(D) × Weredragon │ └ Healing Rod × Tonberry └ Masamune(S) × Gorgimera └ Murasame(S) × Glasya Labolas └ Sasuke(S,D) × Face Thunder Shield(S,M) × Outsider → Genji Shield(S) ├ Gauntlet × Vector Chimera ├ Genji Glove(S,M) × Demon Knight └ Genji Shield(S) × Yojimbo Burning Fist(B) × Tumbleweed → Burning Fist(B) ├ Fixed Dice × Clymenus └ Tigerfang(S) × Greater Mantis Two-Item Loops Angel Brush(D) × Gamma → Stardust Rod └ Stardust Rod × Dark Force Apocalypse(D) × Fiend Dragon → Save the Queen(D) └ Save the Queen(D) × Brachiosaur Berserker Ring × Weredragon → Blizzard Orb └ Blizzard Orb × Weredragon Bone Wrist × Duel Armor → Dueling Mask └ Dueling Mask × Daedalus Final Trump(D) × Ahriman → Scorpion Tail(D) └ Scorpion Tail(D) × Vector Chimera Guard Bracelet(S,D,M) × Demon Knight → Hero's Ring(B) └ Hero's Ring(B) × Gorgimera Gungnir(D) × Muud Suud → Longinus(D) └ Longinus(D) × Prometheus Minerva Bustier(S,D) × Tonberry → Regal Gown └ Regal Gown × Death Machine Oborozuki(D) × Outsider → Zwill Crossblade(D) └ Zwill Crossblade(D) × Tonberry Radiant Lance(D) × Landworm → Mutsunokami(D) └ Mutsunokami(D) × Gamma Zanmato(D) × Yojimbo → Godhand(D) └ Godhand(D) × Great Behemoth One-Item Loops Blood Sword × Enuo → Blood Sword Force Armor × Behemoth King → Force Armor Magus Robe × Weredragon → Magus Robe Memento Ring × Typhon → Memento Ring Stoneblade × Armored Weapon → Stoneblade Viper Darts × Weredragon → Viper Darts Category:Final Fantasy VI